Hidden Wings
by Hidden Wings
Summary: Sephiroth is dead but still controls two worlds. The Jenova are returning, and Cloud and Aeris are now both gone. Please R
1. The Fall

Hello. Um,, this is my first fanfic so please be somewhat nice, but do feel free to criticize, actually I prefer that you do. This fic takes place directly before the fight with Sephiroth. Basically this is just a different turn of events in which they lose the battle. (Sort of. read it for your self.) I originally wrote this a few months ago but I decided to pull it off and rewrite/revise some things so..... please R&R!  
  
Ahhhh the disclaimer. ... I do not own FF7 I do not own Final Fantasy I do not own Squaresoft. I did not create these Characters they belong to squaresoft. Although I very much wish I did!Hope that covers it. Enjoy.  
  
The weary party continued past the damp rocky passage and soon found themselves in an large circular clearing with a green glowing orb in the center. The orb hovered over a deep gully and lit the rocks down as far as the eye could see. Cloud walked to the edge of the gully as the others stood in awe at the aura of green lights surrounding them. He looked directly into the orb and his eyes grew larger and deeper as he glared into the light.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! No! He's here!"  
  
Cloud screamed as he fell to his knees and covered his ears, hiding from the screeching noise. He leaned his head back and then fell to the ground landing on his face. His arms lay useless on the ground and he could not feel the rest of his body. The noise had stopped and all he could only hear his own heart beat.  
  
"Cloud? Cloud what's wrong?" screamed Tifa. She tried to run to him but was suddenly lifted off the ground by Barret. Tifa kicked and pushed at Barret's arms, which proved useless. She stopped for a moment. A single tear ran from her eye and fell onto the dusty ground. "Cloud? No, Cloud." she cried.  
  
"Don't Tifa. Its one of Sephiroth's tricks. There ain't nothing we can do about it." Yelled Barret sadly.  
  
Red and the others stood and watched Cloud lay in silence. Blood ran from his face dampening the sand and rocks were he was lying.  
  
"Lucreacia? Is this what we brought. Is this the profit of our existence? Is this truly our, son?" asked Vincent to himself. The others turned to Vincent and watched in agony. "It cannot be. IT CANNOT BE!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" said Tifa softly. She looked into Vincent's eyes which were wreathed in fury and innocents. Tifa shook her head slowly and again began to cry.  
  
"Uh.. Uh. Help me." said Cloud between his staggered breaths. They turned back and saw Cloud move his head to the side. He got to one knee and faced the glowing orb in front of him. "Yes. Mother." He said firmly.  
  
Cloud got off his knee and rose to both feet as if he had been completely healed of his wounds. He turned, lifted his head and glared deeply into Tifa's eyes. Cloud's eyes changed from green to a evil glowing red and his upper face was shadowed darkly from his hair. He whipped the blood from his nose, dripping it onto the ground. "Father." He said to Vincent in a raspy voice.  
  
"No! Coud you cant. You can't give in to him. You can't." Yelled Vincent. Cloud reached behind his back and grasped the hilt of his long sword. "I am him, Father. Come back to Jenova. Come back to your son. Or die a pathetic pon like these other fools." Said Cloud as he pulled his sword quickly from his back.  
  
"I don't think so." Yelled Cid. He ran towards Cloud with his spear pointing to his scull. He was followed immediately by Yuffie and Red who saw Sephiroth's will controlling Cloud's every move.  
  
Cloud dropped his sword and lifted off the ground in a blue transparent barrier. Red, Cid, and Yuffie leapt towards Cloud but were shocked and flung down to the rocky floor. Yuffie and Cid lied there unconscious, and Red could barley breathe.  
  
"No!" Screamed Tifa. She somehow managed to push out of Barret's arms and began to run towards Cloud.  
  
"Tifa stop!" Said Barret as he chased after her. She jumped at Cloud and grasped the barrier surrounding him. Like the others she fell to the ground. Her body broken and bleeding from the fall, she lied there. Dead.  
  
Barret looked to Cloud and for a moment saw his true self through the possessed body. Cloud's eyes turned back to the usual green and he looked down in innocence at Tifa. "Tifa! No!" he yelled.  
  
The barrier broke and Cloud fell to the ground. He got off the ground quickly, completely disregarding his severe wounds and ran to Tifa. Cloud knelt down next to her broken body, grasping her lifeless hand. "Not Tifa." Cloud dropped his head to her hand.  
  
" hahahahaha. Cloud. My son. You know you cannot run from me. And you, father, you cannot deny your own son can you? It is us who were appointed by the Cetra and Jenova to govern this world and we will complete our task." Said a loud low voice coming from the orb of light. Out of the orb a dark figure could be faintly seen. It walked slowly towards them carrying a long sword.  
  
"Sephiroth!" yelled Vincent.  
  
"Yes it is I." Said Sephiroth as he walked on air out of the green orb. His gray hair hung down past his back, waving in the wind coming from the deep gully below him. He wore all black clothes and metal armor on his shoulders, arms, and knees. The masamune shined brightly in the sunlight, nearly blinding Cloud and the others.  
  
"You scum! You killed her. You killed them! Die!"  
  
Cloud jumped forward and ran towards Septhiroth. He knelt down while running and picked up his sword, which also glimmered as it touched more sunlight. Holding his sword forward he leapt over the edge "AHHHHH!" Cloud pulled his sword back, then thrust it towards Sephiroth.  
  
The tip of Clouds blade punctured Sephiroth's chest, penetrating his thick armor. Cloud now in mid air pulled his sword, now dripping in blood, from Sephiroth's chest and fell into the glowing ravine. "Die Sephiroth." he yelled as he fell endlessly down the gully.  
  
Sephiroth stood silent for a moment, staring deeply into Vincents Eyes.  
  
"How could you? Hojo! How could you do this to my son!?" Vincent screamed in anger. He pulled a pistol from his side and ran towards Sephiroth.  
  
"Die!" he screamed as he pulled the trigger several times aimed for Sephiroth's head and chest. The bullets plunged into his already punctured lungs and two entered into his scull at the forehead. Sephiroth paused again.  
  
"Father. Please forgive me?" he mumbled with his last breath. Sephiroth lost his step over the ravine and plummeted to the bottom leaving the masamune hovering in air. Vincent stood, looking down into the gully, his hair waving in the wind from the ravine. He clenched his fist and dropped his pistol. "Lucrecia? Can you forgive him? Can you forgive me? I am sorry"  
  
The party was silent. Red began to regain his breath and Cid soon regained consciousness. Barret sat on his knees beside Tifa, trying to bring her back. It was hopeless. Sephiroth had been defeated, but at what cost. Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and perhaps Holy would never come, or maybe it would, ridding the planet of humans forever. Was it worth the price? 


	2. A Peaceful Reality

A Peaceful Reality.  
  
"Cloud, you are a mere pon, a clone of Sephiroth. A failure."  
  
" Come to me Cloud. Join me. Sephiroth. Your true self!" "Become who you once were Cloud. Become me once again. Your father will soon give in to me as well."  
  
" None can resist. You are my blood. My flesh. My will also runs through you. It is impossible to hide any longer Cloud. You must realize who you are, were, and are to be"  
  
Voices ran through Clouds mind, faster and faster, more voices, friend, and foe, Sephiroth. "No. NO!" Yelled Cloud as he gasped harshly and leaned quickly forward, awoken from his dream. Cloud felt around his clothes and limbs, all wet with a green substance that started to evaporate before his eyes.  
  
" Huh ? My, clothes. What happened. I was with Tifa, and the others, and,." Cloud paused for a brief moment. "Sephiroth! Ahh! That noise, that noise!" Cloud again covered his ears and fell backward squirming in pain. He felt helpless, he was to be taken again, Sephiroth would surely use him again. Voices again began to run through his head.  
  
"Cloud. Remember? Remember the promise Cloud?" "I. I made a promise, to Tifa, but that was Zack's promise."  
  
"hahahaha. That is right Cloud." said a deep sinister voice. " You never made that promise, your memories were nothing but pieces put together by Zack,and Hojo , who were both being used by mother. Jenova!"  
  
"NO!" screamed Cloud. He again awoke from his brief nightmare to find himself in a field. A large field with flowers of all kinds. The sky was blue, with few white clouds hovering over the grasslands. Cloud sat in awe at the sights before him. It was truly paradise. He got onto his feet and began looking around for some sign of civilization.  
  
He walked towards a hedgerow that bordered the field and a small pine tree forest. Cloud could hear young children playing in the woods. He quickened his pace and ran for the forest hoping to find someone who would tell him were he was and why he was there. When he reached the forest he saw the children running about in circles playing games that looked not in the least bit familiar to Cloud.  
  
The children seemed odd to Cloud. They wore funny clothes. The girls wore long colorful gowns and the boys in long brown cloaks. Odd as it seemed, they appeared friendly to Cloud, so he approached them slowly.  
  
"Hello" he said breaking their laughter. He walked closer to the children who seemed very welcoming.  
  
"Hi. You looked lost. Come this way. Hurry." Said one of the boys. The children again started laughing, and ran off down a small path.  
  
"Excuse me? Um. Were are we?" Asked Cloud.  
  
"You will soon see. Now, no talking. That is Klinken's job." Replied the boy. Cloud almost began to ask more questions but thought it best just to follow and wait to see what answers would reveal themselves. The children led Cloud by a cool stream, which ran next to the path. Its noise was soothing to Cloud, this place was soothing to Cloud. He could feel something strange about it. It felt, like home.  
  
They walked further down the path and Cloud could see ahead light coming from a clearing. The children led him out of the forest and into a small village of cabins and larger houses. They were small cottages made of brick, with smoke rising from the small chimneys. In the center of the village stood a well that was filled with a green aura. Wisps of green light rose from its depths filling the air around it.  
  
"This way. That house there. He will help you." Said the small boy. Cloud snapped out of his stare and quickly turned his attention to the small house. The boy ran off, back down the path with his small friends laughing as they went. Cloud looked at the small cottage and began to walk slowly and cautiously towards it.  
  
He crossed past the well but did not slow. He walked quickly past it to the door. As Cloud prepared to knock heard a friendly voice.  
  
" Just come in." it said. Cloud turned the brass doorknob slowly and opened the door into a kitchen with a table in the center. A small man sat at the far end of the table. The room was very bright but Cloud could make out a hat that pointed above the man's head and a long gray, beard.  
  
"Are you Klinken?" asked Cloud as he walked towards the stout man.  
  
"Yes that is my name. But you are not here to see me." Replied the old man in a high raspy voice.  
  
Cloud grew angry. He was tired of no answers, only stupid riddles that could not be solved. "I getting sick of this so you better talk now." Yelled Cloud very impatiently.  
  
Cloud walked towards the man quickly.  
  
"No need to be hasty. We but eternity to talk." Said the old man.  
  
"Now" shouted Cloud. He slammed his hand on a the table. The small man jumped but soon went back to his normal posture.  
  
"Well, well. I see you need some enlightenment. Go out back behind the house. You will find a beautiful garden. Some one is waiting there." The man turned his attention else were and ignored Cloud's vulgarities.  
  
Cloud walked in anger out of the room and behind the house. A light shined brightly, nearly blinding him. He could make out flowers of some sort but could see nothing else.  
  
" Hello? Is anyone here?" he yelled. Cloud held his hand over his eyes trying to smother the light. He could see someone approaching.  
  
" Hello Cloud." Said a young woman in a high feminine voice.  
  
" Hello?" I know that voice. Cloud thought to himself. He looked closer and he could see a lady in a hooded cloak. He walked closer.  
  
A hand reached to him and the light dimmed.  
  
"Cloud. Welcome home." She said.  
  
"Aeris!" 


	3. Masamune

Masamune  
  
Vincent stood at the edge of the ravine, his hair waving in the cool breeze. There was a howling sound coming from the wind passing over the gully below. Blood dripped from his chin, staining the rocks that were by his feet. His eyes were angry, and he stared endlessly into the pit were his son and dearest friend had fallen. The once glowing green-orb, was now slowly dying and fading into a small light concentrated around Sephiroth's sword, the masamune.  
  
Vincent turned his attention to the orb as it faded into the long katana, giving it's blade a green tint. Sephiroth only, can wield that sword. Vincent thought to himself. Disregarding his thoughts he took a step of faith, and walked on air over the ravine.  
  
"VINCENT NO!" yelled Yuffie. She jumped forward but soon stopped and watched Vincent walk to the masamune. The others stood, watching him stare into the gleaming blade. Barret also took a brief pause from trying to heal Tifa to watch this mad man approach the possessed sword.  
  
The green energy had now completely vanished into the sword, leaving look as it did before. Vincent stared into the blade and grasped its hilt. His eyes still angry but now lit in green light. The others were in shock at this sight. Vincent dared not use the sword but only carried it the rocks at the edge of the ravine.  
  
"No more, no more will this blade shed the blood of good, but I will see the day when it sheds the blood of Sephiroth." Said Vincent, staring at his reflection in the sword. The blade was blotched with a red color, obviously the blood that was shed during the sword's service to Sephiroth. He took the masamune and laid it down next a large rock close to Tifa. Vincent walked back to the ledge and again knelt down, looking into the ravine.  
  
Cid sat next to the large rock, attempting to start a fire. The others found it odd that he could light the cigarette hanging from his lips right now but could not find a way to light a small fire. He continued smashing two flint stones together, trying to start a spark at the very least. Barret still stayed with Tifa, but his spells and potions did not seem enough to bring her back. He still continued tenaciously.  
  
"YES!" said Cid. " Perhaps something will be in our favor." The others looked down at a small fire that Cid had finally started. He continued to build it until it was large enough to hold for the night.  
  
The party gathered around the fire, all staring into its flames. It was silent. Vincent looked over at the masamune. It began to glow a green light. His eyes widened in curiosity. Small wisps of life stream began to flow from the cursed blade. At first the blade reacted in a glowing red light but the life stream washed them clean. The sword lit again only in a black light. Fighting the life stream.  
  
"What curse is this?" asked Red. He walked slowly towards the sword.  
  
The life stream fought harder against the sword. Finally the sword burst into a white light. It nearly blinded the party. They all squinted in it's radiance, all but, Vincent, who stared into the light.  
  
The light began to dim slowly. With the life stream still hovering over the party Vincent ran to the Masamune and grasped it's hilt. He looked down the blade. It gleamed in the firelight but there were no blood stains to be seen. The blade was clean. It looked as though it had just been forged. He looked closer.  
  
" What is this?" he asked. The others ran to Vincent. There was some form of writing. No one knew it's meaning. Disregarding this Vincent set the blade back down.  
  
The party turned to watch the life stream hovering over Tifa. It worked its way up and down her body leaving no wounds behind it. Tifa still lay still, lifeless on the rocks. The party stood still. Hoping the life stream would maybe help Tifa.  
  
Tifa jolted and began to Breathe harshly she opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Tifa!" yelled the party all at once. Everyone ran to Tifa and sat next to her. Barret sat behind her and propped her back off the ground.  
  
Tifa looked up at Barret. " I. I fell. Cloud!" 


	4. Aeris

"Aeris!" Cloud's eyes widened as he looked in amazement into Aeris's eyes. The blinding white light had now completely gone.  
  
"Hey Cloud!" said Aeris in a happy tone. Though Cloud was very surprised to see Aeris she seemed as though she had never left him.  
  
"Uh.. Aeris. Where am I?" he asked, almost stuttering in shock.  
  
"You know where you are! The promised land. I told you we would meet here." she said. She tilted her head and smiled slightly at Cloud. Cloud shook his head quickly and looked back to Aeris. Rubbing his eyes he reached forward touching her face.  
  
"You are there. You're real." He said in disbelief.  
  
Aeris shook her head and again smiled. Her long brown hair waved wildly in the wind. Cloud walked closer and held her arms.  
  
"Of course I'm real. What did you think this was a dream?" she asked.  
  
"Well almost." He said smiling. "The others! If I died, then what happened to them?" Cloud asked as he stared into Aeris's eyes. Sweat began to run from Cloud's face. It rolled down his cheek and fell to the ground.  
  
"Cloud. The others are okay. I know it." Said Aeris, attempting to cheer him up.  
  
Cloud shook his head again. "No Tifa!"  
  
"She Fell"  
  
"Trying to save me."  
  
"I killed her."  
  
"I hate you! Sephiroth!"  
  
"I swear! I will kill you Sephiroth!" Cloud screamed as he looked to the sky. He clenched his fist and looked down to the ground. His eyes again grew red in furry. "I hate you. I hate myself. How could I let her die?" said Cloud softly. Cloud began to cry and tears soon ran compulsively down his face. He fell to his knees and held the back of his head. "No. How could I do it. How could I kill her." Cloud cried. Aeris walked closer and kneeled down next to him. She softly placed her hand on his back and leaned into his ear. Pulling her hair from the side of her head she began to speak firmly to Cloud. "Cloud. It was not you. It was Sephiroth. And he will meet you again. You will get your chance." Cloud lifted his head and looked at Aeris. She sat looking into the sky. The sun had nearly gone and small glimmers of light could be seen from the stars of the night sky. Aeris looked back to Cloud and smiled. He briefly smiled back. "She didn't have a chance. He took me. if he could do it then he can do it now. He has control of me. Aeris you cant be near me. He could use me to kill you." Cloud said in concern. Aeris chuckled and slowly shook her head. "He will not kill me. I allowed that once, but that was a temporary death." She said. Cloud got off the ground and rubbed his knees from the dirt. He quickly wiped his eyes and face from the tears.  
  
"What's the matter Cloud? Embarrassed?" she said. Aeris smiled and soon laughed from her tease. Cloud did not share in the humor. He looked at first upset, but soon smiled and ran for her. She ran even faster and swiftly dodged around the corner of the cottage. Dust flew from the ground. Her long brown cloak held her from going any faster.  
  
Cloud quickly caught up to her and grabbed her long cloak, stopping her in front of the house by the well. Cloud gasped for air, Aeris did not seemed tired at all.  
  
Cloud leaned against the stone well still gasping for air.  
  
"Hey what's with this weird cloak anyway?" Cloud asked between his staggered breaths. Aeris looked at it and shook her head laughing at Cloud's question.  
  
"I don't know. Its just what we wear." She replied.  
  
"who's we?" asked Cloud. Aeris paused.  
  
" The cetra." She said. "I'm sorry Aeris." Cloud replied. He grew disbelieving. As though he thought it was all a dream. A tease from Sephiroth. He wanted to be awoken.  
  
"Aeris. This can't be real. This has to be a dream!" he said loudly. " I hate you!. Stop this Sephiroth! Stop!" Cloud's eyes again grew red and he fell to the ground. He heard a sharp high pitch sound. Cloud grabbed his ears in pain and tilted back and forth on his knees. "Cloud no! Cloud can you hear me?" screamed Aeris. She walked closer to him. He quickly jumped off the ground and looked into Aeris's eyes. His voice grew raspy and deep. " Yes I hear you Aeris. But I'm very sorry that Cloud cannot." He said.  
  
"Sephiroth! Let him go!" she screamed. Cloud walked closer.  
  
Aeris through her cloak off revealing the blinding light again. Through the light only a dark small shadow of her figure could be seen. Cloud covered his eyes. "No!" Cloud began to disregard the light and walked faster to Aeris. She held out her hand and lifted her palm, facing it towards Cloud. "Sephiroth. Amill scenephin!" she screamed. Aeris's hand started to gleam a golden light and soon the aura accumulated at the palm of her hand. Cloud ran faster and faster but was soon stopped by a large golden beam of energy bursting from Aeris's palm, hitting Cloud's forehead. Cloud's feet flew in the air and his head dragged him to the ground.  
  
"Ahhh!" 


	5. A Tragic Awakening

A Tragic Awakening  
  
"Tifa!" Yelled Barret in his deep voice, his face grinning at the sight of her alive again. Tifa turned her head and looked up to Barret. She cracked a small smile and her eyes deepened in thought for a brief moment. Tifa looked back to the ground and shook her head slowly. "Are you ok?" asked Barret. "You fell and you were dead. How could this happen?"  
  
"I am fine. But.." she stopped and a tear dripped down her cheek, falling to her leg. "Cloud. Sephiroth took him again. Where is he?" she yelled in panic. Tifa quickly jumped off the dirt and turned to see Barret standing behind her. Barret shook his head and looked to the ground. Tifa Turned to Vincent and then looked over the rest of the party, hoping to see Cloud's pointy hair standing above the rest of the party. It was not there. "Did he?" "Tifa. Cloud, Cloud fell, killing Sephiroth. Cloud died in the fight. I am sorry." Said Barret. He looked up from the ground and stared into Tifa's teary eyes. Tears ran from her face and onto the ground as she walked towards Barret. Tifa stopped and turned, walking towards the cliff. She passed the fire on her way, when she saw, through the flames, a glimmer. The glimmer came from a katana. It seemed odd. No one had a sword of that shape. Tifa walked towards it and looked through the flame at the sword's blade. Her eyes grew in horror and gleamed red, reflecting the flames in front of her. "Masamune!" said Tifa softly. "I know that sword." Tifa lifted her shirt and looked down to her stomach. In the light could be seen large scar, stretching across her entire abdomen. The others looked but did not speak. Tifa dropped her stained shirt and lifted her head slowly, staring at the sword. Vincent looked at Tifa and slowly walked towards her. He put one hand on her shoulder and looked around into her eyes, which were now damp with tears. Tifa slowly cried as she remembered that day. The day she lost her father, the day she lost Zack, and the day the masamune almost claimed her life. "No it was not the sword Tifa. It was my son. Sephiroth." Said Vincent to Tifa softly. "No. Why did Zack have to suffer? Why did we have to suffer from him?" cried Tifa. She lifted her hands to her face, hiding her tears. Slowly she shook and head and cried softly into her hands. Tifa lifted her head and glared in anger at the flame. "I hate you! Sephiroth. I hate you." She walked around the flame and stood by the gleaming blade. Tifa bent over and lifted it off the ground. She stared into it's shining blade. Memories flashed through her head about Cloud, Zack, the journey, and the others. Vincent watched her eyes grow in anger.  
  
Tifa dropped the blade and walked away from the fire. She walked to the cliff and stood, staring into its endless depths. The harsh winds passed through her hair sending it waving around her face. The others had already begun to sleep around the fire, all except Vincent who would not sleep. He walked over to her. "Why did he have to die Vincent? I loved him. Why?" Tifa cried as she peered over the gully. Vincent sighed and slowly began to talk. " Cloud made a sacrifice. And because of his sacrifice, we can live in peace knowing that Sephiroth has been defeated and all that is left of the Jenova have been destroyed. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. Today I lost my only son. Twice." 


	6. A New Quest

Hey! This is my first new chapter. I wrote the others months ago and then my computer was taken from me so I can finally write again! Well hope you enjoy! Please R&R  
  
A New Quest  
  
The party slowly quieted down in front of the fire, all but Vincent. He sat, glaring into the smoldering coals, his eyes glowing red from the reflection. He looked over to the Masamune, which was still leaning against the large rock on the edge of the ravine.  
"This cannot stay with us. It is still bonded with Sephiroth's will. As long as it is with us, it is a threat. I too am vulnerable to Sephiroth. I must leave." Thought Vincent.  
He tightened the buckles on his black boots and his cloak strap around his neck. Vincent quietly rose and paced around the fire, making his fateful decision. "I must go. These are the last of my friends. Lucrecia why have you gone? Why are you gone? Why must I leave the only ones that care for me? Why must I martyr my friendships? I'm sorry everyone. Goodbye."  
He walked over to the cursed sword, picking it up with both hands by the hilt and blade. Strapping it to his back he swiftly slipped away through to pass and ran quietly through the small tunnels leading to the top of the crater. He paused and turned back looking sadly at the faint glimmer on the damp tunnel walls.  
"I'm sorry." He said as a small tear dripped down the side of his cheek.  
Vincent began to stride through the cave halls, his blood red cloak flailing behind him.  
"Why?" Vincent screamed violently. "I will see you fall Sephiroth! I will be there when this sword sheds your blood!"  
"I must find the secret of this sword. Masamune? Why do you hold true to my son? I will travel to the ends of the earth to see you kill my son. Masamune, you must become mine!" said Vincent as he ran to the top of the crater. He looked up to the Highwind and then back to the ground.  
"This is it. My last chance."  
He climbed to the outskirts of he crater and looked across the horizon. From the peak he could see superfluous wisps of green light emanating from beneath Midgar. Above the damned city was meteor. Servant of Sephiroth. His final attempt to rule this world. Holy fought endlessly against meteor. Vincent witnessed Midgar's last stand. Meteor came down like a charging lion onto holy and then onto Midgar. Flames began to engulf the city and the small surrounding towns.  
"No! Sephiroth stop!" cried Vincent in agony.  
"Whatchya dooooin?" asked a familiar voice. Yuffie walked up to Vincent from beneath the shadows.  
"Yuffie, how did you catch me?"  
"Ninja! Duh!" she exclaimed sarcastically.  
"Go back now!" yelled Vincent as he walked closer to Yuffie.  
"Fat chance! Where are you taking the Masamune?" Yuffie put crossed her arms and leaned against a rock wall.  
"Look, I need to take care of something. Don't tell the others. Now please go back!" Begged Vincent.  
"You old fart! You can't take on the fiends that meteor is going to release. There will be Jenova everywhere, and if holy ain't gonna stop it you definitely can't! You need a young, beautiful, strong, courageous, ninja girl to come with you!"  
"Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to drop into Woo Tai to find one that will accompany on my journey. Good night!" said Vincent as he grabbed his threw his cloak behind him and ran like a fox down the crater's jagged face.  
"Hey you jerk! Come back. You can't get rid of me that easily!" yelled Yuffie as she ran down the crater following Vincent.  
Vincent paused and turned back looking at Yuffie struggling to catch up. "Very well, but I must ask one thing. There will come a time where I will ask you to leave. And you must return to the others. That is the only condition. Hurry up will you! And be quiet about it!"  
"Oww! EE! Yikes! Help!" yelled Yuffie as she fell down the rocky slopes, landing just before Vincent's feet.  
Vincent shook his head and leaned down to help Yuffie up. He held out his hand and picked her off the ground. Yuffie smacked her shorts, sending dust everywhere.  
"Well I can see this be a very productive trip!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vincent and Yuffie walked further down the side of the crater, rarely switching their gaze from the vibrant explosions of Midgar. Holy had begun to recede and cover other regions of the planet. Midgar was lost forever. They had now been trudging through the rough rocky slopes for hours. The sun was finally beginning to peak over the smoky horizon, sending golden beams through the thick ominous gray sky. There was a gentle breeze that lifted Yuffie and Vincent's hair gently, waving in behind them.  
"Ugh! My hair is messed up! Why did you have to force me to come along!" pouted Yuffie as she stumbled across the rocks.  
"Why do you women.....? ...... Never mind." Vincent struggled to keep the insult in his head and not out of his mouth.  
"What!? Say it you punk! Come back you meany!! Don't make me chase you Vince! That's it! You're dead mister!" Yuffie charged towards Vincent at full speed, but soon found herself trying to keep her balance through the rough terrain.  
"Yikes!" Yelled Yuffie as she tripped over a tall rock and landed flat on her butt. Vincent Turned around just in time to see her fall.  
"Hahaha!" laughed Vincent.  
Yuffie slowly stood up, patted her butt and then inspected for cuts in her shorts. "Ouch! Why do you have to be so mean." She whined.  
"Why do you have to be so women like?" he snipped. Vincent turned around and began to walk without her.  
"HEY!! I'll get you!" she yelled.  
"Do not forget the last time you made threats you could not keep. Hahaha. Well you are good for amusement that's for sure."  
"And I'm good in battle. You wait and see!" she said, trying to get a smile out of Vincent. He just turned and looked at her with a blank expression.  
"Why don't you ever smile? I've only seen you smile when you're laughing at me. Why?" asked Yuffie.  
"Shut up." Said Vincent. "It's sunrise. The others will soon notice we are gone."  
"Oh no! We can't out run the Highwind!" Yuffie ran to catch up to Vincent. She looked right in his face. "Doesn't that worry you?"  
"Cid won't use the Highwind. There is too much smoke in the air. The Highwind is as good as dead." Replied Vincent still not making any expression.  
"You know Vincent. I saw you crying in the tunnels. So just stop being a hard headed idiot and act like you might occasionally have emotions!"  
"Please shut up! Hurry! We don't have much time!"  
"Time until what?" 


	7. Remnants of Holy

Hello again! I'm trying to get a good start on the story today. I should have at least two new chapters each day.... Cause I'm stuck at home all spring break. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Remnants of Holy  
  
Tifa slowly woke sat up off the rocky floor. She stretched her arms and slipped her hands through her long brown hair. Dust puffed from her scalp, and the left side of her head was damp from blood. "Ugh...." She yawned and shook her head, sending her hair in all directions. Still lethargic looking, Tifa stood up, almost falling right back on her butt. "Good morning Tifa!" high raspy voice. Cid looked briefly at Tifa and as always he had a small butt of a cigarette hanging from the tip of his lip. "Good morning Cid!" she said in a happy tone. Tifa smiled and looked down to the fire. "You are making breakfast?" she asked in surprise. Tifa looked down at what appeared to be Chocobo eggs and sausage sizzling in a small, black pan. "Hey! I was a good cook back in the day! You might be surprised missy!" Tifa looked around the fire at the circle of bodies lying on the ground. She quickly noticed that Yuffie and Vincent were missing. "Did Yuffie and Vincent go to get something?" "I ... uh.. I don't know where they are. I was going to go look for them but that would just mean three people missing. I didn't want to wake anyone yet. We will look as soon as everyone has had a good meal." Cid tried to look uncaring but his eyes proved he was concerned for his missing comrades. "Ok I can't wait anymore! WAKE UP!!!" Cid screamed at the top of his lungs. He threw the eggs and sausage over the edge of the gully and stared momentarily at the pan. Cid then tossed the black pan over into the ravine sending it clanging down the rocky edge. The rest of the party thrashed on the ground and quickly jumped off the rocky floor. "What is it?" Yelled Barret as he held his gun-arm out at full length ready for a quick draw. Red jumped and stood ready to attack. Cait Sith laid still. "Come on people pack your things! We're outa here!" yelled Cid. "Where are Yuffie and Vincent?" asked Barret. "We don't know! But we're going to find out. We'll catch them with the Highwind." Cid looked around at everyone packing up their bedding and saw that Cait laid still. "Cait get up now! Cait!!" Cait didn't move. The party looked over to Cait in fear. "Why isn't he moving?" asked Tifa. She dropped her things and ran over to Cait. Tifa sat next to him and picked up the small black and white cat. "Come on Cait wake up! Wait! Cait was in Midgar! No!" Cid shook his head and walked over to Tifa's side. He rubbed her back gently and whispered into her ear. "Put him down. He is gone. Let's go Tifa. I'm sorry." Tifa reluctantly laid the small doll over and rubbed his head gently. "Tifa! Come on!" yelled Cid. The rest of the party had already begun to make their way through the damp tunnel halls. Cid grabbed Tifa's hand. She shivered slightly and followed Cid. Red led the party to the top of the crater where they waited for Cid and Tifa. "What are you waiting for?" asked Cid out of breath from the long run. Red and Barret had stood looking above at the sky. Deep clouds of smoke had now covered the entire planet. Ash had layered across the ground like a strong snowstorm. A furious wind bit their faces with each gust, the grains in the air leaving small slashes on their cheeks. Cid and the others stood in awe at the vast misty land that was once lush and green. "What happened to Holy? Why is this happening? I thought Holy would free the world of meteor. Could it be that meteor won?" asked Cid in surprise. " NO! This cant be happening!" he yelled as he clenching his fist tighter and tighter. "The Highwind is seless now. It can't run in this! Come on! We have to find Yuffie and Vincent!" Cid drew out his lance that was strapped to his back with thick leather bindings. He looked at the dusty moon like floor and then deepened his gaze towards Midgar. "We have to go back. We have to get to Midgar!" "Cid! There is nothing there. Holy Didn't come. Meteor had destroyed everything! Why go back? This world as we knew it is over. Eventually the Mako will run out and the planet will die! There is nothing left here. Let's go home!" said Red as he breathed heavily, gasping for air. "Go home? Midgar was my home. Now Marlene is gone; my home is gone! Where would we go? I'm going to Midgar. I don't care if it is ablaze. I'm going!" yelled Barret. He walked slowly towards the face of he crater, following the same path that Vincent and Yuffie had traveled just hours before. Cid followed and soon after Red and Tifa ran behind them.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"It's Cold Barret!" said Tifa as she trudged through the Deep ash. She looked over to the Highwind and saw Cid was climbing the long ladder. "Cid, where are you going?" she yelled. Her voice was barley heard through the harsh wind. "Follow me!" yelled Cid as he reached the top of the ladder. He jumped from the ladder onto the ash -covered deck. The others followed him up the ladder and ran inside after him. Tifa, Red, and Barret ran into the Bridge and saw Cid frantically mashing buttons on the central control panel. "Come on you piece of &@*$(@" he mumbled to himself. Beep Beep "Yes. Everyone sit down and hold tight." The party help tight to the railing surrounding the bridge and Cid pressed one final button. The Highwind began to shake violently and it a loud noise came from outside the ship. "Yes. Hold on! Yeeehaaaw!!!" The Highwind Blasted forward faster than it ever had. It soared past the central continents and within moments was near Midgar. "What's going on Cid?" screamed Tifa. "hehehe... This is an emergency propulsion system in installed... guess it came in handy huh? Ahaha" replied Cid as he piloted the rocket across the planet. The Highwind began to fly towards a bright red gleam in the misty shadows. "That is Midgar?" asked Barret. "No! he yelled." Barret began to cry and tears ran superfluously from his eyes. He fell to his knees and put his hand over his face, leaning his elbows on his legs. Tifa walked over to Barret and patted him gently on the back. "I have to go down there." Cried Barret. "I have to see it." Cid looked down at Barret. "Okay." 


	8. The Second Coming

Hey! Thanks for the review. I wasn't exactly sure how to take it, but thanks. Chapter 7 got a little screwed up. Sorry about that. I'll try to fix that ASAP. Thanks  
  
The Second Coming  
  
"Ugh. What happened? Where am I? I can't see a thing!" Cloud struggled trying to focus his weary eyes, his vision still not clearing. His head was throbbing as if a cannon were blasting next to his ears. He slowly rubbed his forehead, feeling a slightly damp cloth strapped just beneath his spiky blonde hair. Leaning forward slowly he looked down at the silky white sheets covering the lower portion of his beaten body. He looked to his left, peering out a large pained window overlooking a small garden with a mako fountain, spewing life stream superfluously. Around the fountain lied a ring of red and blue flowers, all containing only five petals. From his bed he could barley see the figure of small red birds hovering over in the life stream. He looked back into the house and into the kitchen, directly in front of his bed. The kitchen was much larger than all other rooms in the cottage, showing obviously what the Cetra love most: a good meal. And of course in the kitchen was a large fireplace, which held a large black cauldron boiling with a stew, or so it smelled. He could see a young women wandering the kitchen, what she was doing or who she was could still not be told. Slowly he turned to the right of his bed, looking into a large circular room, however still smaller than the kitchen, which held many sitting chairs and a table in the center. The walls were a dark wooden stain up until a golden chair rail, where it then went to a pale yellow up to the ceiling. Cloud's eyes had finally started to clear and he could now see that it was Aeris in cooking in the kitchen. This brought him comfort to know that she was with him. The promise land? This can't be... I don't understand. Why am I here? Sephiroth is the key. I am him. I am a Cetra. Or am I a Jenova? Cloud thought to himself. He shook his head waving the fabric on his head.  
  
"You're awake!" exclaimed Aeris. She ran over to the room where he lied. She pulled one of the wooden chairs from the circular table and sat it at the side of his bed. She pulled the sheets from Cloud's legs. Cloud looked over to her. "Wow. Why does my head hurt so bad." Cloud asked as he slipped his hand gently through his hair. "What is this?" Cloud pulled the white bandanna from around his head and brought it down, holding it above his lap. "Bloodstains." He said quietly, barely above a whisper. The bandanna was in one spot deeply stained with blood. "He took me again?...... Didn't he?" Aeris looked down to the floor. Her hair draped over her face and she slowly reached for Cloud's hand. He accepted her hand freely and leaned over to Aeris. "Cloud. He ... he has you. Anytime he wants. I can only stop you from doing his will; I can't stop him from taking you. "Said Aeris sadly. She slowly lifted her gaze from her lap to Cloud. "I'm sorry." "Aeris. Don't be. I overcame once; I will do it again. I promise." Cloud said slowly. He reached over to Aeris and rubbed her cheek gently with the outside of his finders. She smiled and turned her head from his hand. "You should get up." She said quickly. She stood and reached over to his hands. "Come on! Get up lazy bum!" She pulled him swiftly up and dragged him out the front door and into the courtyard that he had seen minutes before out the window. They ran to the fountain and Aeris grabbed Cloud's hair and threw his head into the life stream. Instantly Cloud's head wound was healed. His vision was back to normal, or maybe even better. "Hey! What are you doing... huh? My head. My eyes. I like this place." Said Cloud in surprise. He began to laugh and waved his hand swiftly through the life stream. Aeris also began to laugh but soon her face turned pale and the smile was stolen. She put her hands on her chest and fell to her knees. "No! What is happening. The others." "What's wrong. Aeris!" yelled Cloud. He shook her by the shoulders and she slowly glared into Clouds eyes. Her face looked as though she was in deep agony. "Why?" she asked. "What? Tell me!" asked Cloud. Aeris shook her head, her hair waving behind her. "Holy is back." She said in fear. "What?" asked Cloud, his eyes growing in mystery.  
"Holy resides in the Summoning Grounds, here in the promise land. It is a summon that only departs when called by the Cetra. I called it to our planet, but it has returned so soon." She said quietly. She began to cry, and covered her eyes with the palms of her hands.  
"Holy is a summon? How do you know it's coming back to the promise land?" he asked, still gazing into Aeris's face.  
"The Cetra are sensitive to mako. Holy is a mass of mako that can heal when summoned by a Cetra. Because of its amount of mako, we can feel its presence. It's being called back to the promise land. Who is doing this?" Asked Aeris still crying. "The others will not be saved by holy. We must go see Klinken. He will know."  
Aeris got off the ground, brushed off her cloak and grabbed Cloud's hand. "Come on."  
Cloud was quickly dragged off the ground and struggled for a while to keep up. They ran past Aeris's cottage and into a path that led to a smaller house on the side of a hill. "Faster Cloud!" She yelled.  
They ran down the narrow dirt path and finally reached Klinken's home. Cloud found it amazing that from such a run he was not tire.  
  
Must be something to do with this place  
  
He thought to himself. Aeris slammed open the door and rushed into the room where Klinken was standing in front of a bookshelf that covered an entire wall. "Holy is receding." He said in a low raspy voice. The old man pulled a think brown book off the shelf. The book was old and tattered, the bindings nearly torn right to the pages. Klinken opened the ancient book to the end and began to read on the second to last page. "This is foretold." "What I that book?" Asked Aeris. "This is the Cetra's life in whole. All that happened, is happening, and will happen is recorded here, and like all books, this book has an ending. Aeris stepped back and gasped for air, her hands holding a small golden chain necklace.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Our book can't have an ending. The promise land can't end." Said Aeris in surprise.  
"Our book ends, the promise land does not. It will endure. The book tells that the Cetra will see a great change. We will come under a ruler. A wise ruler, a ruler who will make the final kingdom here in the promise land. That ruler is here. His rein is beginning." Said Klinken.  
"Who is he?" asked Cloud. "What does this have to do with holy being summoned back?"  
"I don't know. I have only read that there was a man that lived amongst the Jenova and the Cetra. He tried to bridge the gap between the two races, but we would have nothing to do with the Jenova. The man left the Cetra, but it is told that he would return. Now that the Jenova are mostly extinct, he is coming back to the last holy race, the Cetra." Said Klinken  
"Who is he?" asked Cloud. Klinken turned to Cloud and gave him a depressing look. "No. It can't be. I can't be Sephiroth!" yelled Cloud at the top of his lungs.  
"Go to the Summoning grounds and find out who is calling the Holy Summon back." Klinken ordered.  
Aeris stood with her head facing the ground. "We have to go. If it is him.... And he is the new kingdom's ruler, the Cetra are a ruined." 


	9. What is Left?

What Is Left?  
  
Vincent struggled endlessly through the think fog, snow like ground covering, and biting cold wind, with Yuffie frantically trying to keep up. The ash was now a like a thick black blanket, veiling their vision to total darkness. Vincent held his red cloth visor over his face, barely leaving enough space to see through, while Yuffie huddled beneath Vincent's red cloak. She held on, like a blind old women, just being dragged roughly through the deep ash. They had now passed the edge of the snow -covered crater and were now in the plains to the south, heading towards the city of the ancients.  
"Vincent! Can we stop now?" yelled Yuffie from beneath Vincent's thick cloak. He could hardly make out the words she was screaming to him, even at such close distance the wind muffled all noise behind it.  
"We will only be traveling one more day. Hold on a little longer." Replied Vincent, yelling in his fullest deep voice.  
"Is it day or night Vincent? I can't see." She hollered.  
"Doesn't matter." He replied. "What's that?" He asked to himself. Through the deep ash he could see a tall man figure. Vincent could see that he had a long dark cape strapped around his neck. He was slightly taller than Vincent, and began to seem taller as he got closer to them. "You there!" Vincent yelled.  
The hair on Vincent's neck stood straight off of his skin, and he shivered down to the very bone. "It's him." He whispered.  
Vincent approached the mysterious man with caution. As he got closer Vincent could see that it was indeed Sephiroth. The Sephiroth Figure was holding his arms tightly trying to stay warm. He could barely walk through the think blanket of ash.  
"Ugh... ..." Sephiroth fell to the ground and nearly buried himself in the dust.  
Vincent ran towards him leaving Yuffie alone in the darkness.  
"Hey! Where are you! What's going on Vincent?"  
"Stay there Yuffie!" yelled Vincent as he ran at full speed towards Sephiroth. Vincent reached the weak man and knelt down beside him. He turned him over and looked down in the man's face. It was Sephiroth but his face was not full of anger, instead fear.  
"Help me...." he said and then fell back into a deep slumber. Vincent sat in confusion.  
This is not the Sephiroth I knew. This is not the man we killed.  
Vincent felt the man's face with the back of his fingers. It was chilling and cooled Vincent down the bones in his hand. Vincent quickly grabbed his cloak and wrapped it tightly around the man's face and chest.  
"Yuffie this way!" Vincent yelled. Yuffie ran towards Vincent's voice and saw him sitting with the man wrapped in his cloak.  
"Who is it Vincent? Is he okay?" she yelled in anxious concern. She approached his side and looked down on the man's face. Her face grew from concern to anger. She snapped and pulled her star from its strap on her back. Violently she drew her arm back and screamed as she threw the star towards the man's chest.  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!! Die Sephiroth!" she yelled. Vincent reached up to her star and grabbed it in mid flight by the center handle.  
"No Yuffie!" Yuffie looked at him in awe.  
"What? Are you blind?" she yelled. "Its Sephiroth!!!! Kil1 him!"  
"It isn't Sephiroth. I don't know how I know but, this is not he. Maybe it is one of the clones. But we can't kill him." Vincent dropped Yuffie's star and picked the man off the ground by his legs and back. He cradled the lethargic body like a helpless baby and walked forward. "Come on Yuffie! There should be a forest about a mile ahead. Yuffie stood still in confusion and then looked down to her star. She slowly bent to pick it up. Her hand grasped the handle and she looked angrily at it's blood stained tips.  
"Hurry Yuffie!" Vincent yelled. She ran to catch up, trudging through the ash on the ground, which now reached to her knees.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
  
Yuffie and Vincent carried the cold body to the front of a large forest. The large pines that stood in it's depths were also covered in gray ash. Vincent looked up to the tops and then into the forest as far as he could see. "Lets go." He said quietly. Vincent marched forward, into the deep pine forest. He made his way into a clearing and set the body down there. He looked around at the trees and broken branches lying around the forest floor. The visibility was much better beneath the veil of the trees, and the floor was not nearly as deep with ash.  
"Yuffie. Help me gather some of these branches. We need to start a fire." With that Vincent walked around looking at the floor and gathered small twigs and large branches for the fire. After a few minutes of gathering Vincent met Yuffie back at the body, both with full armloads of branches nearly covering their vision. They laid the branches into a large pile nearly three feet from Sephiroth. Vincent carefully selected ten smaller branches with leaves and pulled two small flint stones from his black sack, which was strapped tightly to his back. He began to strike the two stones and within moments sparks lit the small pile of leaves and twigs. The small fire crackled and soon grew to a strong healthy flame, emanating a misty red light through the forest. Vincent pulled the weary man over to the fire while Yuffie began to use healing spells on him.  
"Tell me again why I'm helping you save Sephiroth?" she snapped. Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes and looked into Vincent and Yuffie's faces. He shivered and tried to break free of Vincent's grasp but he held him still.  
"Hold still." Vincent said to the squirming man. "You look too much like a man I know, Sephiroth. Who are you?"  
The man looked around in fear and stuttered in reply "BDG-377"  
" A clone." Vincent said to Yuffie. She shook her head and stepped back.  
"No. I don't believe it. He could be tricking us. Sephiroth died too easy in the gorge. I don't believe that he could have been beaten that easily. I don't believe that this is just a clone."  
"He is a clone Yuffie. I know my son. And this is not him."  
"BDG-377 huh? That's a crummy name." Said Yuffie. "How about Jim!" She yelled in a high pitched voice.  
"Are you mad?" Vincent exclaimed. "I'll have no person named Jim traveling with me! His name is Gelrin."  
"My name is BDG-377" said the confused Sephiroth clone. "! Please let me go!" he yelled, still trying to free himself from Vincent's arms.  
Vincent released the man and instantly he jumped free and stood next to the fire. Vincent could now see the man was not dressed at all like Sephiroth. Beneath his black cloak, the man wore all white, which was nearly black due to the ash. He had a shined golden belt around his waist, which held a wooden scabbard for a long katana.  
"Please sit." Said Vincent. The clone looked down at him still in fear. He slowly walked towards the fire and sat in the ash across from Yuffie.  
"Where are you going?" asked Yuffie.  
"I am escaping from Hojo. He called me and many others to the City of the Ancients. I saw that he was slaughtering my brothers so I fled." Replied the clone.  
"Would it please you to know that Hojo is dead?" asked Vincent.  
"What?" asked the clone. "How do you know this?"  
"I will explain in time. For now get some rest Gelrin." Said Vincent.  
"Gelrin? What is Gelrin?" asked the clone.  
"That will be your name." Replied Vincent.  
The name I gave to Sephiroth before I was banished.  
Vincent lied down next to the fire and put his hands beneath his head. Yuffie soon did the same and they both watched the Gelrin stair deeply into the fire, the blaze reflecting in his brown eyes. Soon the clone stood and began to walk from the fire.  
"Wait!" yelled Yuffie. "Hojo is gone. You don't have to run anymore. Stay with us. Please." She said.  
"Someone growing soft for Sephiroth Yuffie?" Vincent snickered and then stood up. "Please stay. It is cold and dark. You will live better with us. I will take you to a town, or wherever you need to go. Just stay. It will do our consciences well."  
The clone walked back toward the fire and lied next to it, still across from Yuffie. He cleared a spot in the ash to place his head and then lied down on his hands as Vincent had done.  
This is the only sane part of my son left. He is all that remains. Cloud is gone. Sephiroth is gone.  
Vincent thought as he slowly slipped into a deep sleep. The clone stayed awake and watched Vincent and Yuffie doze off.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Slowly Vincent stretched his arms and legs, still lying on the ground by a smoldering pile of red coals. He looked over at the Gelrin sitting with his legs crossed and his arms in his lap. Yuffie still lay asleep next to the fire and was slowly regaining consciousness from her long sleep.  
"Good morning. Said Gelrin slowly. The soft voice was still enough to wake Yuffie from her sleep. She fully stretched her arms and leaned forward looking at the clone and then Vincent.  
"Hello Ms. Yuffie." Said Gelrin.  
"ahahaha.... O no no. Just Yuffie. There no lady here! teehee."  
"My apologies Yu..f..f.ie."  
"No prob. You need to Lighten up Gelrin! You're not in a life of servitude anymore." Said Yuffie as she rubbed her eyes and looked around at the think fallout on the trees and forest floor.  
"We need to get going. I do not have much time." Vincent got off the  
ground and stomped on the fire harshly. Smoke rose from the coals and the fire sizzled and crackled as Vincent removed his large boot.  
  
He turned and started to walk deeper into the forest.  
"Hey! Wait for us!" yelled Yuffie. She looked over to Gelrin and shook her head. "Don't worry about him. He's a big meany! Lets go!" 


	10. Name and Appearance

A/N: ChaI need to revise something. I you have already been reading this fiche than please completely forget what I said about fiends coming from meteor. I will go back and rewrite that part when I get some more time. Thanks  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
Name and Appearance  
  
"You know Vincent! I still like Jim!" said a soft giddy voice. "No." said Vincent. "You're becoming a nuisance." Yuffie walked forward, peering through thick tree trunks and broken branches. In the thick blanket of ash you could here the soft patting of footsteps, packing the ash like snow. Vincent led the group of wanderers through the forest, but also found it hard to navigate through the brush and ash. "I do not understand. Why a dispute over what to call me. Does my name make me different?" Asked the clone. He walked behind Yuffie almost in her very footsteps, as if he were guarding her. His long white hair draped in his face, the resemblance of Sephiroth often spooking Yuffie as he peered low into the trees. "Well. Yes your name does matter. I think Jim suits you much better than Gelriff." Said Yuffie sarcastically. She walked over to the clone and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's Gelrin!" snapped Vincent. Yuffie looked at him in surprise. "Call him what you want but to me he is Jim!" shouted back Yuffie. Yuffie pulled her fingers through the clone's long hair. "You know. This haircut is freakin me out!" Yuffie pulled from her small black bag a tiny pair of scissors. She snapped them around making a faint snip. "I'll cut it!"  
Vincent turned quickly around and leapt at the scissors. "No!" Leave him be" he shouted. Yuffie jumped out of Vincent's reach and whacked him on the head. He quickly fell to the ground and growled. "Heh! Take that you big baboon!" Yuffie yelled. She grabbed the clone's head and pulled it down towards her. "I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy. No girl will ever be able to turn you down!" said Yuffie.  
"Dear Lord have mercy." Mumbled Vincent as he brought himself back to his feet.  
Yuffie stuck her tongue out the side of her lips and looked as though she was studying the clone's hair. "Uh huh..Yep... All right! I've got it!" Yuffie began to snip away cutting large locks of white hair from the clone's head. She continued for a few minutes while Vincent paced around the clone and Yuffie in a circle, with his hands clamped tightly together behind his back.  
"There! Tada! I present to you, JIM!" Yuffie grinned, showing all of her teeth and put one hand on his Shoulder again.  
Vincent stopped his pacing and ran towards him, flailing his arms around him. He looked in awe at the clone, surprisingly looking quite different from Sephiroth now. His new hair cut left only about six inches on his left side, which stood slanted outward, and the right side parted down. Vincent's stomach flinched and he shed a single tear.  
  
What is this feeling? It's been so long. I feel like, a father again.  
  
Vincent's eyes grew deeper and more intense. More tears began to streak down his cheek. "You okay Vince?" asked Yuffie. "Don't you like his new hair cut?" Vincent regained his seriousness and fumbled trying to say his answer. Finally he threw out all he felt comfortable saying. "It's Fine. Let's continue. It's not much further." He turned from Yuffie and Gelrin and nearly smiled before he caught himself and again returned to his seriousness. "Come on you two!" he yelled. Yuffie and ran and Gelrin followed close behind, again following directly in her tracks. She stopped for a moment, scratching the tip of her head. "Wait! This place looks familiar." She yelled at Vincent. Vincent turned to her and stared in surprise. "Where are we going?" asked Yuffie. Vincent sighed and put his head down. "The City of the Ancients." He mumbled. Gelrin's face squinted and his eyes fell into anger. "No! No they are there." Yuffie and Vincent both looked at him in surprise. Gelrin began to pant heavily and stutter for words. "Whoa Jim! Calm down buddy! No one is there anymore. We kicked that little creep Hojo's butt a long time ago!" "No. They can't be killed." Said Gelrin. He took a step back and shook his head. "We must not go there!" He yelled in concern. Yuffie started to jump compulsively closely in front of Gelrin's face, her eyes growing larger, nearly bulging out of their sockets. "Who are they?" she yelled over and over, still jumping through the air. "Masa, and Mune." Replied Gelrin. Yuffie stopped jumping and slouched over scratching her head. She turned over to Vincent and then glanced into the air. "Say! Isn't that the name of that sword Sephy had?" she shouted. Vincent looked down and shook his head. "Yes. It is. Lets go!" "No! We can't go there. They are too powerful!" yelled Gelrin. "You know. I'm with Jim!" shouted Yuffie. She put her hands on her hips and leaned over towards Vincent. "So wait who are Masa and Moooona then?" she asked. "That's Mune!" "Who ever!" she shouted back, sticking her tongue out as far as it would reach. Gelrin looked over to Yuffie. "They are two brothers, Cetra who were banished for their evil minds. When they were cast out of the promise land, they met Sephiroth and became friendly with his evil will. With Sephiroth they forged the sword Masamune." Vincent looked at Yuffie and Gelrin, trying to convince them with is eyes that he needed to go. "I'm going." He said. "No! I can't let you go!" yelled Gelrin. "I'm with Jim!" yelled Yuffie. She walked over and stood behind Gelrin. "Fine." Said Vincent. He turned and began walking, without them. Gelrin's stomach twisted and he got a sick feeling deep down that led him to a guilty feeling. "Wait!" he yelled. "I will come." He said, nearly in regret. "But I will not go near them. I fear them!" he said. "Understood." Replied Vincent. He nodded and then began again to walk, this time with Gelrin close behind. Gelrin looked back and gazed into Yuffie's sorrowed eyes. He shook his head and ran back to Yuffie and stood closely in front of her, looking gazing into her tear covered eyes. He reached down and took her hand, holding it firmly in his. His eyes twitched and grew deep in confusion. What is this? It's... ........ .. different. Hojo did not teach me of this feeling. I hate you Hojo! He thought to himself. Yuffie smiled and looked into Gelrin's eyes. "Thanks. ... What's wrong?" she asked, shaking her head. "Oh.. Nothing. Let's go." Gelrin let go of Yuffie's hand and waited for her to walk towards Vincent. Yuffie hesitated but then smiled and followed Vincent, Gelrin again following directly in Yuffie's foot steps. 


	11. My Reflection

A/N: Hey! Thanks Garret Jax for all the Advice. Thanks for the reviews. I really needed a couple good reviews too keep going! Thanks a bunch! I'm Sorry about the delay. My computer has been acting up lately. Anywho.... Chapter 11!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My Reflection  
  
The deep red mist and thick clouds of smoke covered all of Midgar and sent ash falling across the entire planet. From the Highwind you could see the faint glimmer of flames and burning mako generators crumbling to the base of city.  
On board the rocketing air ship, most stayed silent. Occasionally you could here Barret's whimpers and Tifa whispering back to him, trying to calm his anxiety. Barret sat resting his elbows on his knees, to the left of the gray control panels.  
"I'm sorry Barret." Whispered Tifa as she held his large body barely in her grasp. She sat on her knees, with her arms wrapped around his chest and back, crying along with him. She looked to Barret's eyes, which were covered by his massive bear paw hand. Tears dripped down his face and the back of his hand, landing on his long green pants. Tifa peered out the front window, looking into the endless red gleamed void of haze. The layers of smoke thickened as they approached closer to the city, going from a dim glow to a vibrant red display of thick flames, covering the outer rim of Midgar.  
More tears slipped down Tifa's cheek, then dripping onto Barret's shoulder. She let go of her firm grasp of Barret, and sat catching her tears in the palm of her hand. Barret sobbed more and shook his head back and forth, still in the palm of his hand.  
"No!" she cried as he shook from side to side. Tifa looked to him and then to the collection of tears in her palm.  
"I'm sorry." She cried. Tifa took her palm of tears and dripped it gently onto the floor.  
  
Why is this happening? Why did I lose Cloud? Why did holy not come?  
Why can't this be a dream?  
  
She thought to herself.  
"Why?" She screamed. Tifa shook her hair back and whipped the tears off her face. She quickly and firmly planted her feet on the floor, standing in her puddle of tears. She looked to Red and Cid in despair, but yet through the harshly squinted face, she smiled. Not a grin, a smile, hidden beneath her tears and clenched jaw. She looked down at Barret and then again to the rest of the party.  
"We have all lost some one dear to us, some one we could depend on in times like these, but we are on our own now. We are alone."  
No Tifa. I'm here.....  
  
Said a familiar voice.  
  
Tifa stood in awe at what she had felt. She had a superfluous joy, in spite of the current tragedies, she was happy. A greater smile grew on her face and she nearly grinned. Red and Cid looked at her in surprise.  
"Tifa?" asked Cid, still clinching onto his cigarette.  
"No. We are not alone." She said. "Cid take us lower. I want to go down there!"  
Cid chuckled and took his cigarette from his mouth. "Are you crazy? Its as hot as...."  
A deep, crackling voice abruptly interrupted Cid, leaving him stuttering in mid-sentence.  
"We're goin!" Yelled Barret. "Lower the ship!" Cid dared not argue with Barret in this mood. He looked over to Tifa, who was standing with one hand on her hip, glaring into Cid's eyes.  
"Yes Mam!" He yelled. Cid looked down to the control panel and punched a few buttons and looked forward through the center window. The haze lightened and began to thin as they descended to the lost inferno.  
"Here we go!" yelled Cid.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * *  
The Highwind made its descent down to the fiery rubble, and through the now black smoke, clouding their vision. The air ship made it's way to the center of the city, where most of the from it's depths the smoke bellowed heavily. They looked out the main window as they passed the center of what used to be Midgar. Through the heavy smoke they could make out a massive crater where Holy had made it's last stand against the evil black magic meteor.  
"Holy nearly defeated it!" Yelled Red. He jumped onto the window, leaning against it with his front two paws. "Some of the City may still be intact!"  
Barret looked out the window with a faint glimmer of hope; hope that Marlene had made it, hope that he could return to a life of normalcy. But that hope and life was gone in an instant. He shed a small amount of tears, and his lower lip grew, flinching with every deepening breath.  
"Take me to the Hide out! NOW!" Barret screamed. Cid looked in confusion to Tifa. He had never been to the Hid Out before. How should he know where it is?  
"I'll show you where it is Cid. Over there." She said as she pointed to the right of the large crater. "Head to that small cluster of buildings!"  
Cid looked out the window, staring through the misty gleam. "You'll have to go down the ladder. I cant land here." he sighed.  
The ship circled over the location of the Hide out, looking to see if Holy had saved enough of it to recognize.  
"There!" yelled Tifa. She smiled in joy that it was still intact. She looked into the window, staring at her own reflection. Her mind swiftly went into a phase of deep thoughts, memories of her youthful days here, at home.  
Remember that time when we first got you to work for us Cloud? You were so focused on getting a paycheck , it was like you didn't remember our youthful days together. Our days on the small slum playground. But..... That was not you. That was Zack. Why did our lives have to turn out this way. I miss you both.  
  
"Tifa! Tifa!" yelled a low beating voice. Tifa drifted away from her memories and looked over to the voice that called her. There Barret stood, with her arm in his grasp. She smiled and nodded her head.  
"Let's go. Cid says he has some special mask things, so we can breathe down there. Come on!"  
"Mhm" mumbled Tifa as she nodded again. Tifa glanced quickly back to her reflection, with the Avalanche Hide Out directly behind it.  
My home.  
Our home. She thought as she walked away from the window, leaving her reflection. 


	12. A New Toy

A New Toy  
  
"It's done then. Cloud we must go to him! He is a cetra, so he must be here!" Cried a shallow, breathy voice.  
"You are correct Miss Aeris! However if the New Kingdom is unfavorable, nothing can be done. The kingdom will come, and with it a new ruler." Said the old man in his raspy voice.  
"No! I won't take him anymore. I can't take him anymore. I will see him killed. Whether his will endures or not, my sword will pierce him again!" Yelled a young hardy voice.  
"Cloud. I'm sorry but Klinken..."  
"Shut up Aeris!" yelled Cloud, shutting Aeris off in mid-sentence. Aeris's eyes grew deeper, showing her concern. They squinted and shook her head, waving her hair into her face. Her eyes dampened and a tear began to role down her cheek, when it was caught by the back of her hand.  
Cloud clenched his fist in fury, his veins nearly pulsing out of his arm.  
  
Why did he do this? Why did he ruin my life? He made me kill Tifa. She's gone. And who knows how the others are. I hate you Sephiroth!  
  
In deepened anger Cloud took three deep breaths and loosened his tense arms. He looked over to Aeris, still in tears, and smiled. He walked over to Aeris and hugged her gently. She put her head on his shoulder and cried more.  
"I'm sorry. I'm angry. I was wrong. I have to go to him. I am connected to him. He binds me somehow. In a way, I am him. It's guilt that I never wish I had to bear, but I've got to get rid of it. Get rid of him." He murmured into her ear.  
"Thank you, For being such a great friend. If you don't want to follow me, that is your choice." He said.  
Aeris looked up into his face and shook her head. "No. I won't leave you." She said as she smiled briefly. "Besides, I want a piece of him too!" she yelled, hitting him on the chest.  
Cloud laughed and slowly let go of her.  
Klinken stood laughing at both of them. "You are fools for trying to stop Sephiroth, but perhaps he is not the ruler destined to the Promise Land. Yes, Perhaps not." He said. "I commend you two for you efforts. Take this. I knew it would some day have some use." He chuckled.  
Klinken reached out to Cloud's hand, giving him a small silver key.  
"What's this?" asked Cloud, looking into Klinken's palm.  
"A vehicle. Who knows if it works." He laughed, shaking his head.  
"Thank you. I'll make it work." Said Cloud.  
"Oh! And you need this!" said Klinken. "Wait one moment please." He said. Klinken walked into a small room to the left and grabbed a long black wool cloak. The cloak was held at the neck by a small golden chain, which held a small piece of green materia in the center, and had a black hood lined in a silver ivy design. He threw the Cloak at Cloud.  
Cloud ducked and caught the Cloak as it flew towards him. He looked it over and smiled. "Thank you again!" he said. He nodded and looked to Aeris who stood smiling at both of them.  
"Let's get going." She said as they both ran out of the house.  
"Wait!" yelled Cloud as he jolted to an abrupt halt. "Where is this Vehicle?" he asked Klinken.  
Klinken laughed. "Out back. You won't miss it." He said.  
"Thanks." Said Cloud again as he ran back out the front door. "Come on Aeris keep up!"  
Aeris laughed in arrogance. "Right Cloud!" she said as she followed him to the back of the house. The house was surrounded by thick patches of red and blue flowers and a single fruit-bearing tree. Behind the house in the center of a flower patch, sat a large hover vehicle. It had two seats and in front had the steering handles and a couple small switches. It was pointy at the front and got broader as it went to the rear, changing from silver to red in the same direction.  
Cloud looked, elated at the gadget Klinken had let them take. His face lit up like a child's on Christmas and he ran instantly for the hover car.  
"Right on!" he yelled. He looked to the back of the hover ship and read in small white print, Nerin Duil.  
"What a quacky name!" he yelled to Aeris, trying to pronounce it.  
She laughed and shook her head. "No Cloud. It's in out language. It means Enjoy."  
"Oh. Well then Enjoy. Let's go." Cloud took the Cloak from beneath his arm and threw it around his neck, latching it tightly with the materia pin. He threw the hood over his spiky hair and pressed harshly trying to keep it from standing up.  
Cloud jumped onto the hover craft and stuck in the silver key, turning it to the right. The car started up, but ran quietly, barely noticeable. He looked in surprise. "Why no sound?" he asked.  
"It runs on mako." She said as she threw herself onto the second seat. She looked him in the eyes and then threw on a sarcastic facial expression.  
"You gonna ride or what?" She snipped.  
Cloud looked back to the controls, waiting for another quick snip remark from Aeris. She said nothing, but quickly smacked him on the backside of his shoulder.  
Cloud stopped for a moment, breaking the humor. "This is it. If he is there, this is our end."  
Aeris's face dropped from it's grin and she let down her head, hiding it in her hands.  
"I'm sorry Aeris. I should have never come here." He said I regret.  
"No. I'm glad, that you're here." She replied. Aeris smiled and lifted her head out of her palms.  
"Thank you Aeris. I need to do this. I need to see him again."  
Aeris looked off into the distant, glaring at the steep mountain range, which shadowed the Holy Summoning Grounds.  
  
Cloud. I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I'm sorry I can't  
stop him. 


	13. Just a Wisp of Clouds

A/N: Hello. Wow, I love writing about Yuffie, Vincent, and Jim.... It's way too much fun. So... yeah here's another Yuffie, Vincent, and Jim chapter. Yippee! Enjoy  
-Ototoi  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was cold and dark, the wind swiftly passing through the deep snowy valley, chilling to the bone. The smoke and ash were slowly being carried by the breeze off of the ground. Snow had begun to show on the ground, deep and frigid, squeaking beneath the feet of the three tired travelers.  
"I'm hungry!" Yelled a small high voice.  
"I agree. I too am famished." Replied a monotone tenor.  
Yuffie trudged through the harsh snow, barely carrying her own two feet. She followed behind Vincent who marched earnestly ahead of the three. His torn red cloak flew in the brisk wind, rushing around his face and hair.  
"Cant we stop now?" whined Yuffie, hugging herself, trying to keep warm. She ran her hands swiftly up and down her upper arms, but it didn't keep out the cold. "It's freezing!" she yelled.  
Vincent paused and looked back at Yuffie, still rubbing her arms. " Well perhaps if you wore a little more....."  
"Hey! What are you saying you old fart?" she said, cutting Vincent off. She took her hands off of her arms and placed them on her hips. " I'd watch it! I have a body guard!" she exclaimed.  
"Vincent stood still and silent, trying to figure out what scheme Yuffie had conjured with Gelrin this time.  
"Jimmy will protect me. Right buddy!" she yelled, tapping Jim on the shoulder.  
Vincent's face grew furious. He clenched his fist and stared into Yuffie's eyes. "For the last time. His name is Gelrin!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "And, He is not your buddy!"  
Yuffie's face grew guilty. She walked slowly and cowardly hid behind Gelrin.  
"That's it. The city of ancients is two miles down this valley! I'm going alone!" shouted Vincent. He turned and marched slowly down the valley, leaving Jim and Yuffie behind. Yuffie stood, surprised that Vincent had actually left.  
"He'll be back." She said in a happy voice. Come on lets get a fire started." She said.  
Jim watched Yuffie for a few seconds, and then helped her gather small twigs and branches from the small trees near by.  
"Yuffie." Said Jim. He stopped and looked at her curiously. "Yeah Jim. What's up?" she asked. "Why is Vincent so...."  
"Tense?" she said, finishing Jim's question.  
"Yes." He said, nodding his head. Yuffie set down her sticks and grabbed a thick red blanket from her bag, placing it next to the stick pile.  
"Sit down." She said calmly. Yuffie sat on the blanket next to the fire and took out two flint stones from her bag. She began to strike them and soon got a small fire crackling beside them.  
"Jim. Let me ask you something first. What did Hojo teach you?" she asked. Jim thought quietly and hesitated to answer.  
"He said we were experiments, that we meant nothing. He told us that we were copies of a master piece, that would never match up our model." He replied.  
Yuffie sat and shook her head slowly. "Did he tell you who your model was?"  
Jim shook his head and answered. "Sephiroth."  
"I'm sorry. You are not worth less ya hear?" she said, smiling at Jim. "You have become more to Vincent and I then Sephiroth will ever be. That's why Vincent is so hard on me.  
You are like the son he never had."  
Yuffie smiled at Gelrin, and then laid her head down on the blanket. "Jim?" she asked.  
"Yes?" he replied.  
"Go after him." She said. Yuffie sat up. "We'll go together. I don't like him going alone."  
Jim sat, looking puzzled at Yuffie. Because he had no true personality, he agreed with no protest.  
"Very well." He replied.  
Yuffie stared briefly at his face. "A guy as cute as you, also takes orders from women. This is too good to be true!" she said quietly, slightly above a whisper. "Well what'cha watin for!? Lets go!" She hollered.  
Yuffie slowly got of the blanket and pulled her shirt down, covering her midriff. She stretched her arms and legs and brushed off her lap, sending wood chips flying over the blanket.  
"Come on!" She said, holding out her hand to help Jim get off the ground. He looked at her in confusion. Gelrin slowly held out his hand and was suddenly jolted off the ground harshly. Yuffie held onto his hand tightly and ran swiftly through the harsh weather, following Vincent's tracks.  
"I.... I do not wish to go see Masa and Mune." He said, trying to keep up with Yuffie.  
"Why are you so worried about them?" she asked. Yuffie paused and turned around, catching her breath while listening to Gelrin's reply.  
"Masa and Mune were once part of Hojo's experiment. Hojo taught us much about them; telling us about their connection with our Model, Sephiroth." He replied slowly.  
"What did he teach you about them?" she asked.  
"He told us that they were villains, tyrants of the Promise Land. So they were sent back to live as spirits on this planet. I fear them." He said shamefully.  
"Don't fear em pal! We've thrashed a lot of people around and never really lost! We can take em!" she yelled cheerfully. "Come on. Lets go." She again grabbed his hand and dragged him through the snow.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faintly you could hear the creaking of the bitter snow, crunching beneath the slow footsteps. The wind had slowly died down and the air was nearly clear of the ash and smoke from Midgar.  
"There!" yelled a high pitched voice. Yuffie sped up her pace and jogged into a clearing, which split in to three roads leading to an old building. "This is it!" she yelled. "Vincey is here somewhere. Lets go!" Yuffie let go of Gelrin's hand and ran down the central road.  
"Are you sure Sir Vincent would appreciate you referring to him as Vincey?" Asked Gelrin, while running behind Yuffie.  
"Tough luck! Like I care!" she laughed. "Shhhh!! We're almost there." Yuffie slowed down to a crawl and lurked through the street, finding the first building she could hide behind. She looked form her hiding place to the central building. The building was tall with open rails and arches, resembling a large coliseum. In the center of the building ran a large waterfall, frozen from the cold, hanging from the cliffs above.  
Yuffie sneaked into a window, peering down the central room. There Vincent sat, knelt on one knee with the sword placed horizontally on the ground in front of him. You could faintly here him mumble something to the sword and then looked up at the waterfall. Two small wisps of clouds began to form above him, in the shape of two children. Gelrin looked down to Vincent, fearing what might happen. His face grew in terror and squinted as he looked down to his friend. His face began to sweat and turn red. He looked down again and heard Vincent begin to talk again.  
"Vincent!" he yelled frightfully. 


	14. Thoughts of Disarray

A.N.: Hello. Sorry about the delay. I've had major writers block lately. Hopefully I've got that straightened out. And I finally got a computer capable of letting me use the internet regularly. Updates should be more frequent from here on out. Well here it is.

Thoughts of Disarray

The dark had finally settled. Though the moon was well lit, stars beyond a human's fathom shown vividly on the deep purple plain of the night. The small putter of the hover craft's engine broke the silence of the vast sleeping plains of grass.

"I'm hungry..." said a soft, breathy whisper. Aeris stretched her arms out, feeling the wind streamlining through her heavy outer cloak.

Cloud turned back and gave a small smile. "Finally awake huh Aeris?" He said firmly. He sat steadily in the seat of the hover car, clutching the handles with his tightest grip.

"It's dark already? I must have slept straight through the day. I'm sorry." She said. She put her arms around Cloud's waist, holding him tightly.

Cloud again turned and grinned to Aeris.

_Does he know? He knows what he must do. I can't bare to see him after this burden is placed on him. I'm so sorry Cloud. If he goes to confront Sephiroth.... No... he cant! _

Aeris's mind began to ponder what would happen beyond the confrontation with Sephiroth. Slowly a tear slithered down her soft cheek. She quickly swiped it away with her rough sleeve.

"We are almost there Cloud. I can see the mountain now." Said Aeris calmly.

Cloud drew his attention to the snowy mountain tip, which inched closer and closer much faster than he imagined.

_Sephiroth. Are you in there? What are you doing? This is all my fault. I sent you to this paradise, sending it to its destruction. I'm so sorry Aeris. I'm sorry to everyone. Gia has been destroyed by meteor, and now.....the promise land will soon meet its dismal fate. He used me. He wanted death in Gia. Achieving a god like power on Gia was simple for you. You needed to assume your destiny as ruler here. You will turn this peaceful place to your fertile nesting grounds for evil. This place which so many people hold dear. How can you bring your evil here? _

_Aeris? What will you do if I fail. If I fail to bring an end to Sephiroth's madness. _

Cloud continued in thought for several minutes, pondering the upcoming confrontation. His mind wondered to fatal conclusions, conclusions of his death, or worse, the death of this beautiful place.

The mountain now seemed to tower above the riders, its crooked crags and snow covered tips solemnly lurking over them. Slowly a morning light began to softly peer over tip of the mountain. Rays seemed to blast around the mountain's edges. The grasses morning dew glistened as the sun made its way to the highest cliffs of the mountain.

Soon the valley floor was well lit, and a small path leading to mountain entrance was seen as worn, matted down grass. Cloud stopped the car and turned it off, leaving it sit near the cave entrance.

"Who comes here?" he asked curiously, looking to Aeris who was still sitting on the hover craft.

"Men, wishing to fulfill their destinies as kings. But, they were wrong. They did not return." Her face began to show signs of deep sadness.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"We must hurry Cloud." She got off the car and walked towards the cave entrance. Her face grew in shock. Suddenly she sprang away from the door, hiding against the wall. "Cloud!" she said in a harsh whisper. "Shhhh!! Get over here."

Cloud ran to the wall and leaned his back against the rocks, looking at Aeris.

"What? What is it." He asked.

"Come on lets go maggots!" hollered a harsh voice.

Through the wind and howling of the cave, strong, heavy foot steps could be heard. Footsteps in great numbers, and many raspy male voices rang throughout the cave.

"They're coming this way!" whispered Aeris in concern. She turned her head to the other side of the door. Sitting on the far side of the entrace was a large boulder, at least large enough to provide some cover. She swiftly grabbed Cloud by the color and yanked him across the walkway, landing him solidly behind the bolder. Peering over the rock she could see the shadows of the men coming to the edge of the cave entrance.

"Alright lets go! You!"

"Yes sir?"

"Take your men to the nearest village. Find the one they call Aeris. She may have a man with her. He is to come if you find him. I want them alive!" said the deep raspy voice.

"Yes sir."

_They know her name? And ...they know of me. Sephiroth must wait for us inside. _Suddenly another voice entered Cloud's internal conversation.

_Yes Cloud. I wait for your arrival. My faithful servant. _Cloud cringed and nodded his head slowly.

"Move it!"

With that the two man walked out of the entrance. Both were large, wearing black cloaks. Their faces could not be seen but from their structure and hair it was clear they were Sephiroth Clones.

"Aeris? The men that came here? Were they Clones?" asked Cloud in surprise.

Aeris nodded her head. "Yes. They come here when they die because they too have ancient blood, like you Cloud. They come here, waiting for him."

"Him?...Sephiroth?"

"Mhm" she answered. We cant get in now!! And they're bound to find our car!"

Cloud laughed and grasped the handle of his buster sword. He arrogantly smiled and then looked over the bolder at the two men.

"Oh yes we can!" he answered. Aeris laughed and tightened her cloak. At once the both jumped! Leaping with force from behind the boulders. Cloud landed and sat one knee on the ground, pulling the buster sword forward. Aeris landed to his left and pulled her hands forward, facing her palms towards the clones. A green light began to illuminate her palms and shown brighter and brighter until it nearly blinded to two men.

The two clones covered their eyes with their forearms.

"What?!? Who are you!" they screamed.

Cloud let his sword down at ease, annoyed that Aeris was about to have all the fun.

"I am Aeris, just a girl. A girl whose about to kick your butts!" with that she gave a quick scream and let the balls of energy from her palms loose. They flew towards the clones, knocking both onto the ground.

"There. They will sleep soundly for a while." She said, smiling at Cloud.

"Can I do that too?" he asked. She laughed at him and walked towards the entrance.


End file.
